magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Kekkou Kamen
Japanese Title: けっこう仮面 English Title: Splendid Mask Kekkou Kamen (Anime) 'Plot' At the academy Miami Takashi attends, higher education has sunk to the lowest levels of depravity, with armed hall monitors, teachers who wear masks to hide their identities and special detention sessions in a torture chamber beneath the gym! It's a curriculum designed to chew up sweet young things, and poor Miami's been voted "Least Likely to Survive" in her class! Is there no hope? Can no one save her? Enter Kekko Kamen, the most outrageous superheroine ever! Clad in a red mask, red boots and nothing else, she is the supreme protector of innocents like Miami. Armed with her trusty nunchaku and a body that just won't quit, she'll make chopped pork out of the swine who run this school from hell! But who is she really? The only one who knows for sure is creator Go Nagai and he's not giving anything away... except lots of free peeks at Kekko Kamen's magnificent physique! Kekkou Kamen (Live Action Movies) 'First Movie: Kekkou Kamen' Airdate: March 22, 1991 Kekkou Kamen, the fearless heroine who wears red boots, a red mask, and nothing else, she has an uncanny way of destroying her opponents by stunning them with her private parts and proceeding to kick their butts. 'Second Movie: Kekkou Kamen 2: We'll be back...' Airdate: March 27, 1992 Kekkou Kamen 2 We’ll be back… is the sequel of Kekko Kamen first movie. 'Third Movie: Kekkou Kamen 3' Airdate: April 23, 1993 The third installment explores the character of Kekkou Mask, Japan's favorite naked female superhero, in more detail than the first two films. Hajime Tsukumo returns as the nasty principal of Spartan School, still determined to unmask the nude crimefighter at any cost. 'Fourth Movie: Kekkou Kamen New' Airdate: February 06, 2004 A school that teaches young boys and girls how to become famous anchorpeople in the media. But there is something strange going in this school. The facility takes a sick pride in handing our S & M style punishments to students for the most trivial things. But there is one among them, a hero that hides her face but bares everything else in the name of justice. Her name is Kekkou Kamen, all know the legend of how Kekko Kamen defeated the evil Mangriffin in a local high school, but now she's back and out to stop the evil twisted fiends once again. 'Fifth Movie: Kekkou Kamen: Mangriffon no Gyakushu' English Title: Splendid Mask: The Mangriffon Strikes Back Airdate: July 23, 2004 When good-natured Mayumi finds herself at the mercy of her sadistic, panty-crazed teachers, only one brave naked soul is capable of confronting her tormentors -- Kekkou Kamen! Wearing nothing but knee-high red boots and a red leather mask, this nunchaku wielding superhero gives these perverts a dose of their own medicine. Wildly cornball and completely over the top, this will have you watching with mouth agape in utter disbelief! Two Nipples Up! 'Sixth Movie: Kekkou Kamen Returns' Airdate: October 31, 2004 The evil is back and this terrorizing the swim team at an all girl school. After turning the Principal into a frog monster they commence with their own brand of twisted training and punishment. But Kekkou Kamen has also returned to right the wrongs and send the Mangriffon packing once again or can she, they seem stronger and smarter then ever have been before, it's sink or swim time for Kekkou Kamen. 'Seventh Movie: Kekkou Kamen Surprise' Airdate: October 31, 2004 In the movie, the masked superhero Kekkou Kamen comes to the rescue of a young girl at Mangriffon Music Academy, located on a hidden island. 'Eighth Movie: Kekkou Kamen Royale' Airdate: May 25, 2007 Popular half-Japanese idol Maria Ozawa stars in this straight-to-video live-action adaptation of Go Nagai's erotic action series. A new teacher is sent to expose the truth of the Kekkou Kamen, then that teacher must be inspected herself. Watch as Ozawa takes on popular idol Hitomi Kitamrua as well! 'Ninth Movie: Kekkou Kamen Premium' Airdate: June 22, 2007 Sixth release from the hit erotic sci-fi/live action series based on the comic by Go Nagai and starring Maria Ozawa! Get ready for plenty of silly gags and tons of eros. 'Tenth Movie: Kekkou Kamen Forever' Airdate: July 27, 2007 The students of Sparta College are terrorized by the perverse regime of the principal, Great Toenail of Satan (aka Satan Tochiz), and his lecherous assistant, Ben. Regularly appointing new teachers to abuse and humiliate the girls (the boys are let off because Tochiz only wants to see the girls with their clothes off), they are thwarted on every occasion by Kekkou Kamen, the "naked avenger." 'Eleventh Movie: Kekkou Kamen Reborn' Airdate: June 2, 2012 Mayumi Takahashi transfers to an elite school called Sparta Academy which is run by an masked pervert named “Toenail of Satan”. Takahashi and her fellow students are repeatedly saved from torture and humiliation by a mostly-nude crime-fighter called “Kekkou Kamen”. Category:Anime Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019